Session 17
· Bryce, Evie, and Conor sat in the Rare Lady breaking fast, when a harrowing assimar – Effiedred – entered the tavern & began speaking to them. Lurtz, having lost a rock-paper-scissors with Daygon & Sebastian, walked in in an attempt to pick up booze for them all. · They decided to get some gold, city passes, and champion’s pins, so all went to the fighting pits to do so. – but first swung past a potions salesman in the market place called Merit Clovenhill. They then ran into Vartras again just before entering the pits. · Our heroes first challenge was a team of battle ogres, 2 equipt with ballistae, who put up a fair fight – but one which our heroes overcame. Next wandered in a hill giant, who was dispatched surprisingly quickly for the big guy, before finally a wight made its way into the area. · Stepping in, it raised the ogres & hill giant from the dead, and all charged. The wight took more punishment that it looked possible, but it wasn’t until Effiedred’s divine smite struck the undead that it crumbled – as did all of the others. · Our heroes took on the challenge of a 4th wave, and a rot troll burst out to cause a real problem. Additionally, a soul troll snuck out too, to cause double trouble for the group. In what was an unexpected and difficult combat, the soul & rot trolls sturck each other! Conor and Vartras were knocked down, but the gang managed to come through the middle of these two foes and won – and the crowd went nuts! · In recompense for the error with the soul troll, our heroes were offered mysterious boxes in place of loot if they so wished. Vartras, Evie, Lurtz, and Conor all opted for this, and after some swapping Vartras ended up with a sword of vengeance, which shared its curse with him as they all long rested after the fight. · Next morning, Evie, Lurtz, Conor, and Bryce headed to the mage’s college to try and fix Vartras’ curse. Lurtz managed to save the party from Conor’s knocking, and the wizard of the door explained that he could draw the curse out and make it corporeal – and in doing so drew a deathlock from the sword which picked it up to battle. The creature fought fiercely, and summoned a water & an earth elemental to assist itself. He also looked like he should have gone down multiple times but stood his ground valiantly. The wizard of the door even felt the need to get included by, but finally Bryce was able to knock the sword out of its hand, and Conor sprinted over, picking it up and ramming it through the heart of the Deathlock, killing it with its own sword. · The wizard explained that this happens to a warlock who disobeys its patron, and the party returned to Champion’s Halls to rest for several hours. Category:The tale so far